A Ride To Remember
by Nobody'sNormalKitten11
Summary: Patty and Blair are dared to take Crona out. However, he gets a bit more than a fun time at a theme park.


Crona sat in the back seat of a limo with two girls sitting on either side of him. He was confused and scared.

The girl to his right he knew was a bit loony. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and goes by the name 'Patty'.

The girl on his left he'd say was equally crazy, but more of a sexual crazy, which made him more warily of her. She had purple hair, golden eyes, and was named 'Blair'.

Any normal man would have been beyond excited to hang out with two hot chicks, but Crona was anything but normal.

He sat quietly between the two girls, playing with his fingers, refusing to look at either of the girls. "So, Crona, is there anything you like to do for fun?" Blair asked scooting closer to the boy. "I-I don't know..." Crona whispered.

"Hmm, well, we're just gonna have to fix that." Patty swung her arm around Crona's shoulder.

Crona tried to push her away, but Patty had a surprisingly strong grip. "Don't worry, Crona, we not going to harm you in any way. If there's something you don't want to do just let us know, 'kay?" Blair ran her hand up and down Crona's thigh, sending shivers up his spine. 'I didn't know that I was sensitive there...' He thought.

The driver of the limo announced their arrival after an hour or so. Blair grabbed Crona's hand and pulled him out of the car.

The place they had stop at was called 'Death City Fun Grounds'. It was full of life and color. There were children running around and playing, teenagers chatting randomly and taking on the most dare-devilish rides, and adults on romantic dates or just trying to ditch their kids.

As Blair and Patty went to purchase their tickets and passes, Crona looked around in awe. He had never seen a place like this before. Sure, he had heard of them and fantasized about them, but that's no the same as actually going to one.

"So, Crona, ready to find out what's good?" Blair asked, gently tugging on his hand. Crona nodded. On the outside he looked like a nervous wreck, but on the inside he was bursting with excitement. He wanted to try everything the park had to offer.

Patty opened the map that she got at the ticket booth. "We're here," She pointed at the picture of a gateway on the map. "The park is really big. If we try everything, it might take at least two to five hours. Are you okay with that, Crona?" Crona thought about it. He'd love to walk around and try new things like there's no tomorrow. Then again, he didn't want aching feet at the end of the day. "M-Maybe n-not…"

Patty hummed and handed the map to Crona. "Your the boss, Crona. Pick a place and we'll go there." Crona shaking held the map up to hide his face. He spotted a ride called 'The Drop Tower'(A/n: I'm so sorry, Kings Diminion!) By the looks of it, he could tell that it was dangerous, but it seemed simple enough. He motioned for the girls to look at it. "The Drop Tower? Are you sure?" Patty and Blair looked Crona straight in the eye. They saw determination and wonder. They smiled at each other.

Everything was working in their favor.

Long story short, The Drop Tower was terrifying and exciting at the same time. The height of the thing alone made shivers go down their spines, and not in the good way. Patty had thought it was amazing, Blair thought it was an abomination, and Crona thought it was thrilling.

"Next stop is the Ferris Wheel!" Patty said. Blair groaned, not very excited about heights anymore. "Oh, come on! Nothing scary gonna happen, don't be a pussy!" Blair hissed at her before grabbing Crona's hand and dragging him toward the Ferris Wheel.

The Ferris Wheel line was LONG. By the looks of it there were about a hundred people just waiting to get on. Some even brought foldable chairs! "Oookay. Looks like it'll be days before we can get on this." Patty said. "Wanna go get something to eat?" Blair and Crona nodded. "Alright, Crona, can you go find a good place to eat and then report back?" Patty handed the map to Crona. As Crona left, Patty turned to Blair. "We're not moving fast enough."

"I know. However, eating is a perfect chance, think of the possibilities."

"Hmm, we could spill something. Get all wet and sticky." Blair smiled. "That's perfect! Maybe we should spill something on Crona, too."

"Yeah! So it's settled!" Just as Patty finished talking Crona had walked up to them. "W-What's settled?"

"Oh, we were talking about what we should eat! Where the place at?" Blair said hurriedly. "It's a s-sandwich place, not far from h-here."

"Okay, let's go."

As they walked toward the restaurant, Crona saw Patty and Blair staring at him and silently giggling amongst themselves. 'How am I suppose to deal with this?' he asked himself.

"Is this the place?"Blair asked pointing to a building label 'Steve's Sandwiches'. "Y-yeah..."

"It looks nice. Way to go, Crona!" Patty patted Crona on the head and walked into the restaurant.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" A woman in a blue dress asked them.

"Can I have a ham and cheese sandwich with mustard? Also, all of us want Fruit Punch." Patty turned to the others and gestured for them to order.

"Tuna salad sub." Blair said.

"Umm… Smoked turkey, please…" Crona mumbled. "Alright, you're sandwiches will be here in a moment."

After a few minutes of silence Blair spoke up. "So, Crona, having fun yet?"

"A little…"

"Good. Here's our sandwiches." Patty said as the waitress placed their sandwiches and drinks on the table.

After a moment of eating Blair asked Patty, "Can I get a piece of ham?", and reached across the table.

Her arm hit Crona's drink, knocking it over into Crona's lap. "Crona, I'm really sorry!" Blair lended over to help Crona, knocking her drink into Patty's drink, splashing Fruit Punch on everyone at the table and their sandwiches. "Ugh! Blair!" Patty scolded at the witch.

Blair decided that hiding under the table would be the best option for her. "Let's just pay and get cleaned up."

Patty opened the bathroom door slightly. Crona was sitting behind the hotel bed, obviously hiding, his clothes neatly folded and put on top of the dresser.

"He's so shy, poor baby…" Blair cooed. "Yeah, but we're gonna change that. Come on." Patty strode over to the bed in nothing but her bra and panties. "Hey, Crona!"

Crona turned to glance at Patty and instantly wished he hadn't. Mother always said it was rude to look at naked girls unless he was there on 'important business', but he had to admit, the sight of Patty large, perky breasts was very… Arousing. Not that he has experienced this feeling before. He quickly turned back around and covered his eyes. "Patty, I'm sorry! I didn't know that you were getting dressed!"

"Oh, don't worry. It was kinda my fault." Patty said, offering Crona a small smile. "Actually, I have surprise for you!"

"R-really?"

"Mmm-hmm." Patty gently pressed her against Crona's back. Crona felt a piece of cloth press against his eyes. "Now you have to do everything we say for this to be fun, okay?"

Blair sent a silent smirk to Patty before moving onto the bed where Crona lay. "Crona, don't move, okay?" Crona nodded.

Blair carefully straddled Crona's lap and began to massage his torso. Crona let out a small sigh as he felt the muscles of his stomach relax.

Blair slowly moved upwards, massaging his shoulders and his chest. He shivered when Blair's hands brush against his nipples. "Crona, is it okay if I move a bit lower?" Crona nodded once again. Blair smiled and trailed her hands downwards before hooking her fingers onto the hem of Crona's underwear. Crona sat up. "Wh-What are you…"

"Shh, don't worry, it's part of the massage." She quickly reassured him. He relaxed a little but didn't lay back down. Blair gently pulled Crona's cock out of it's cloth prison. She slowy stroked it, making sure not to disturb Crona too much.

Meanwhile, although he'd never admit it, Crona felt amazing. He never thought of touching that place, but having it touched made him wonder why he never touched it before. It tickled at first but after a few strokes it began to feel very different. "Oh, Crona, you're so beautiful…" Blair breathed into his ear as she felt Crona's cock harden. "I can't take it, Patty, please…" Patty, who had been rubbing her womanhood, blinked but nodded. She climb onto the bed and sat on Crona's face. Crona mumbled against Patty's privates, making Patty moaned. "Oohh, Crona, please lick it, please!"

"But..."

"Crona, don't worry, just do as we say, trust us…" Blair said sweetly. Crona looked at her, still a bit skeptical about what their about to do but did as he was told. "Ahh! Just like that! Blair, why don't you make Crona feel good, too?" Blair smiled and nodded.

She scooted back a little and raised her hips. After blindly positioning Crona's dick against her vagina she let herself fall. "Uuuhhnnn!" She moaned as Crona's dick slided into her pussy. Crona moaned into Patty's cunt, making Patty moan as well, This continued like this as Blair began to eagerly ride Crona's cock. "Oh god, Crona! I feel so full!" Blair gasped as she quicken her pace. All three of them felt a pressure build up in their bellies that the girls were familiar with, but to Crona this was new. Blair felt Crona's dick swell up inside of her. She raised her hips just as Crona came, his semen coating her pelvis. She and Patty came right after. "Shit, sorry Crona." Patty apologized sheepishly. "This stuff taste weird." Crona muttered licking his lips. "Yeah, you'll get used to it."

"Get used to it?"

"Yeah. Crona, we're really interested in you, and we'd loved to do this again sometime, won't you?" Patty bit her lip. She prayed that Crona won't say no.

Apparently God was on her side today because Crona nodded. "Th-That would be nice…" Patty and Blair grinned at each other before hugging Crona. Crona blushed at the feeling of their soft boobs pressing against his face, but he decided that it wasn't that much of a big deal. Besides, would you care if you felt that you just gained friends?

Annndddd, done! It took a while for me to deduce on how I whited to do this, but it came out good, no?


End file.
